Corrupt on the Inside
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Bill Hawks decides to visit an old friend in prison. Bill/Jakes. Written for a dare.


Notes – Set soon after the fourth game with heavy spoilers for it. I was dared by Crazyhattrick to write this pairing and I couldn't back down from such a challenge! Now excuse me while I go bleach my brain. …If you do choose to read this knowing what the pairing is then you're a very brave person indeed.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be here, Prime Minister."<p>

"Who are you to tell the Prime Minister where he should be?"

Fair enough, good point. Chelmey was more than happy for an excuse to vacate this location anyway. He was a good inspector, very dedicated to his job, but this whole case had given him the creeps and he wanted little more to do with it. The Misthallery incident that been mostly relayed to him through second-hand information. It had been Grosky's case, with him picking up the pieces that were brought back and shoving them in prison cells.

One particularly large piece of the puzzle was Levin Jakes, the former chief of police from Misthallery. Chelmey was disgusted to think that a man who was supposed to stand for authority had been corrupt enough to do dodgy dealings with a… a criminal like this Descole fellow. But the evidence was stacked against Jakes, leading to his current imprisonment.

Apparently there had been a special request to keep as much of the incident quiet as possible for at least a year. It was an odd demand, but Chelmey trusted Grosky enough to follow it through. Which was why it was all the more worrying that Bill Hawks, the current Prime Minister of England, seemed to be showing an interest in it.

"Our men will be waiting outside of the door," Chelmey said, if there had been any doubt about that, "If there's any sound of a struggle they'll be through in a moment."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure they will be," Bill grumbled dismissively.

"If that's all then I'll show myself out," muttered Chelmey.

He felt very uneasy about this whole thing, but he couldn't argue with the Prime Minister. Bill had made that point clear on several occasions.

Bill waited until the door had clicked shut and be could hear the footsteps of Chelmey echoing distantly down the corridor before he commented, "Well it's about time."

Then he made his way over to the cell that contained Jakes. While aware that he was most likely still being monitored, Bill trusted that his political leverage would prevent any damage from leaving this room.

Jakes was skulking in the corner, as best someone the size of Jakes could possibly skulk. He didn't look over as Bill approached.

"It seems that your third eye didn't see this coming, old friend," said Bill, as he reached the bars.

He received a glare that most wouldn't be able to get away with giving the all mighty ruler of England, and Jake replied, "What do you want?"

"I thought I'd come to visit you. There's no further motivation in this than that," Bill answered.

A snort; "Unlikely. You want to know about that Descole guy, don't you? I already told the coppers that I don't know nothing that he didn't tell me. And he didn't tell me where he was going or where he came from."

Without trying to work out the grammar of those statements, Bill answered, "I have no interest in what Descole is doing."

"But ain't he a threat to your country?" Jakes asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My dear Jakes, you should know me better than that by now. As long as he doesn't hurt my beloved Caroline or myself then he can do what he likes," snorted Bill.

"How is your wife anyway?" said Jakes, for the sake of grasping onto a subject matter that wasn't Descole.

"Oh, she's just as much of a spend-thrift as ever," Bill replied, "Most of the time I think she cares more about my money than she does me."

"Perish the thought," said Jakes, wondering if Bill was actually under any delusions that his appearance or personality was what kept Caroline around.

"Yes, well, sometimes I miss the simpler times, when it was just the two of us. Before I got involved with those blasted scientists or running the country or anything like that," Bill retorted.

"I thought you'd forgotten all about those times," commented Jakes. Bill had proven forgetful about a lot of things since becoming Prime Minister.

Shaking his head, Bill answered, "I would never forget about a friendship as dear to me as ours. But unfortunately the evidence stacks against you this time…"

"So you can't wave your magic political wand and get me out of here?" Jakes questioned. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd gotten away with crimes due to Bill covering them up for him.

"You were too careless in this case, there's a whole town stating that you worked with that man," concluded Bill, "However, that does not mean that this is the end for you."

"Oh?" Jakes looked quite interested now.

"As a close friend of mine, I will see to it that you are cared for," assured Bill, "There is only so much that I can do, but, to the extents that my power will let me, your time in prison will be a comfortable one."

"Prison ain't supposed to be comfortable," Jakes pointed out.

"You'd be surprised," chuckled Bill, "And regardless, if one good thing has come from your arrested it's that we'll be able to spend more time together without that son of yours or my darned wife running in on us."

"I had considered that," agreed Jakes, his mouth curving into a grin.

"Later, I assure you," Bill hummed, "For now I don't want the guards to be too suspicious. So I'll bid you farewell, my friend."

"You'd better come back, Hawks," threatened Jakes.

Rolling his eyes, Bill answered, "You can trust my word."

Jakes highly doubted that, but he refrained from commenting as Bill showed himself out. It was a few more minutes before the officers showed Chelmey back into the room. The inspector looked like he thought something was wrong, but knew better than to question the motives of Bill Hawks. So he settled himself down to do his paperwork, ignoring Jakes as best he could.

But Jakes didn't care about what the little officers thought of him now, because he had a friend in a high place to look out for him.

Suddenly, Jakes was quite looking forward to his comfortable stay in prison.


End file.
